rapfandomcom-20200223-history
Flo Rida: 40th anniversary
Tramar Lacel Dillard (born September 16, 1979),123 known professionally as Flo Rida (/floʊ ˈraɪdə/ floh RY-də), is an American rapper, singer, songwriter and composer from Carol City, Florida.4 His 2008 breakout single "Low" was number one for 10 weeks in the United States and broke the record for digital download sales at the time of its release. Flo Rida's debut studio album, 2008's Mail on Sunday, reached number four in the US. The album was succeeded by R.O.O.T.S., the next year. His subsequent albums, 2010's Only One Flo (Part 1) and 2012's Wild Ones, also charted on the US Billboard 200 chart. Flo Rida has sold over 80 million records worldwide, making him one of the best-selling music artists.56 His catalog includes the international hit singles "Right Round", "Club Can't Handle Me", "Good Feeling", "Wild Ones", "Whistle", "I Cry", "G.D.F.R." and "My House". Contents * 1Life and career ** 1.11979–2006: Early life and career beginnings ** 1.22007–2008: Mail on Sunday ** 1.32009–2010: R.O.O.T.S. ** 1.42010–2011: Only One Flo (Part 1) ** 1.52011–2013: Wild Ones ** 1.62014–2016: My House and new singles ** 1.72016–present: Fifth studio album * 2Discography ** 2.1Studio albums ** 2.2EPs * 3Awards and nominations * 4References * 5External links Life and careeredit 1979–2006: Early life and career beginningsedit Tramar Lacel Dillard was born in Carol City, Florida, on September 17, 1979.4 His parents raised him together with his seven sisters, the youngest of whom is his twin. Some of his sisters would sing in a local gospel group.7 His brother-in-law was a hype man for local rap group 2 Live Crew, and while in ninth grade, Flo Rida joined an amateur rap group called the GroundHoggz.8 The GroundHoggz had been a three-man group, with members who lived in the same apartment complex as Flo Rida. They started recording at underground studios in Carver Ranches.9 The GroundHoggz, in this four-man incarnation, remained together for eight years. Early on in his career one of his sisters, Julia passed away due to bronchitis. Her death greatly affected Dillard and his career, with him telling MTV "I was very close to her, and I told myself that I was going to do this for my sister."10 While performing, Fresh Kid Ice of 2 Live Crew took notice and asked him to be his hype man, and shortly after he took him for a show in Hawaii.11 They developed a long lasting friendship; Flo Rida considers this period as his schooling. He would often bring his group around when performing with him. They were eventually all invited as featured guests on Fresh Kid Ice's fourth album Freaky Chinese (2004).1213 Flo Rida's work with 2 Live Crew member Fresh Kid Ice, attracted the attention of DeVante Swing, a member of the band Jodeci. However, he was rejected by several of the major labels, so he sought many other jobs outside of music.14 After graduating from high school in 1998, he studied international business management at the University of Nevada, Las Vegas for two months and attended Barry University for two months.1415 He returned to Florida to continue pursuing his music career after receiving a phone call from a representative of the independent label Poe Boy Entertainment.14 Flo Rida signed with Hot Boyz, in 2000 and with Poe Boy, in 2004 and began affiliating himself for Cash Money with other Southern hip hop artists, such as Rick Ross, Trina, T-Pain, and Trick Daddy. A promotional single entitled "Birthday", featuring Rick Ross, was his first significant release. He made his debut guest appearance with the song "Bitch I'm From Dade County" on DJ Khaled's album We the Best (2007), which also features Trick Daddy, Trina, Rick Ross, Brisco, C-Ride, and Dre.16 2007–2008: Mail on Sundayedit Rehearsing for the 2008 Much Music Video Awards in Toronto Flo Rida's debut album, Mail on Sunday, was released in March 2008. The first single was "Low", featuring T-Pain, which was also included in the soundtrack to the movie Step Up 2: The Streets. "Low" reached No. 1 on the Billboard Hot 100 chart.16 "Elevator", featuring Timbaland, "In the Ayer" featuring will.i.am, and "Roll" featuring Sean Kingston followed, and both charted on the Hot 100 and other charts.17 In addition to T-Pain, there were many featured guests throughout Mail on Sunday. Timbaland, who produced the second single "Elevator", is also featured on the track. Rick Ross, and Trey Songz made appearances as well.18 Lil Wayne18 appeared on the track "American Superstar", while Sean Kingston appeared on the J. R. Rotem-produced "Roll", which was co-written by Compton rapper Spitfiya. Various other guests include Birdman, Brisco, and Yung Joc. "Money Right", featuring Brisco and Rick Ross, was scheduled to be the fourth single, but this was canceled due to the upcoming release of Flo Rida's second studio album, R.O.O.T.S. His second collaboration with T-Pain, "I Bet", as well as his collaboration with Trina, named "Bout It", both did not make the final track list, but were recorded. After the success of Mail on Sunday, Flo Rida made guest performances on other R&B, rap, and pop singles, including "Move Shake Drop" by DJ Laz, "We Break the Dawn" by Michelle Williams, the remix of "4 Minutes" by Madonna, "Running Back" by Australian R&B singer Jessica Mauboy, "Feel It" by DJ Felli Fel, and the remix of "Speedin'" by Rick Ross. During the summer of 2008, he did live performances on the Fox dance competition program So You Think You Can Dance in the US19 and 2008 MuchMusic Video Awards in Canada.20 He appeared on the albums We Global by DJ Khaled, Gutta by Ace Hood, and The Fame by Lady Gaga, among others. 2009–2010: R.O.O.T.S.edit Flo Rida on the set of the music video for "Sugar" Flo Rida began recording his second album, R.O.O.T.S., 9 months after Mail On Sunday. The album was released on March 31, 2009.21 The first single, "Right Round" featuring Ke$ha, was released for airplay in January 2009. "Right Round" jumped from number 58 to the top spot in one week in late February. The song broke a record for the most digital one week sales in the US, with 636,000, beating the previous record he had set himself with "Low".22 "Right Round" sampled "You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)", a 1985 hit by Dead or Alive.23 The second official single was "Sugar", which featured R&B singer Wynter Gordon. The song reached No. 5 on the Billboard Hot 100. "Jump", featuring singer Nelly Furtado, was the third official single and was released on July 27, 2009 in the UK, and July 28, 2009 worldwide.24 "Be on You", featuring singer Ne-Yo, was the album's fourth official single, released on October 6, 2009. Both songs charted in the top 100 in various countries. "Available", featuring Akon, was going to be released on iTunes but was cancelled. A music video was, however, shot in mid-2009.25 R.O.O.T.S. debuted at number eight on the Billboard 200 chart, selling 55,000 copies in its first week.26 As of August, 2009, the album has sold 223,000 copies in the United States, and 536,000 worldwide. By the end of 2009, the album sold 247,000 copies in the US, becoming the eighth best selling rap album of 2009.27 Flo Rida made guest performances on "Feel It" by DJ Felli Fel, "Starstruck" by Lady Gaga, and "Feel It" by Three 6 Mafia. "Bad Boys", the first single by winner of British reality show The X Factor Alexandra Burke that featured Flo Rida, debuted at No. 1 on the UK Singles Chart in October.28 2010–2011: Only One Flo (Part 1)edit Flo Rida's third album Only One Flo (Part 1) was released on November 24, 2010. In March 2010, Flo Rida announced on Twitter that the album would be titled The Only One.29Billboard reported that The Only One was to be a double album.30 A promo single, titled "Zoosk Girl", which features T-Pain, was released on the internet, though the song is not featured on the album, the single does have its own music video. On June 28, 2010, Flo Rida released the song "Club Can't Handle Me" featuring David Guetta, which was stated to be the official first single for the album. The song was also featured in the Step Up 3D soundtrack.31 On November 2, 2010, "Come with Me" was released as the first promo single for the album, along with "Puzzle", produced, and featuring by Electrixx, which is not featured on the album. On November 16, 2010, "Turn Around (5, 4, 3, 2, 1)" was released as the second official promo single for the album via the iTunes Store.32 It debuted on the Australian Singles Chart at number thirty-four on November 29, 2010.33 After the release of the album in the UK, "Who Dat Girl" started to receive a strong number of downloads, thus causing it to debut at number 13634 on the UK Singles Chart and chart at a current peak of number thirty-one on the UK R&B Chart.35 "Why You Up In Here" was released as the fourth single, and third promo single, on May 11, 2011. The song features Ludacris, Gucci Mane, and Git Fresh. Flo Rida also made guest appearances on "iYiYi", a song by Australian teen singer Cody Simpson, and on the song "Out My Video" by Bulgarian singer LiLana. Flo Rida collaborated with UK girl group The Saturdays, recording a new version of their single, "Higher".36 In December 2010, Flo Rida created his own label, International Music Group, inspired by Nicki Minaj's signing with Lil Wayne's. He has signed an 18-year-old rapper, Brianna37and Git Fresh38 to International. 2011–2013: Wild Onesedit Flo Rida performing live in 2012 Flo Rida's fourth album, Wild Ones (originally titled Only One Rida (Part 2)) was released in July 2012. Its debut single was "Good Feeling", released on August 29, 2011.39 The song samples Etta James' 1962 song, "Something's Got a Hold on Me". Following the death of Etta James on January 20, 2012, Flo Rida dedicated the song in her memory.40 The song peaked at No. 3 in the United States,41 and topped the charts in Austria,42 Germany,43 Scotland,44 and the UK. It reached the top five in nine other countries. In December 2012 Flo Rida met Emma Hamilton who worked for Emirates Airline as Cabin Crew. They dated on and off for 4 months but things fizzled out when distance became an issue.[citation needed] The next two singles from the album were the title track, "Wild Ones", released in December 2011, and "Whistle", released April 2012. "Wild Ones" reached #1 in various countries, and hit #5 in the US, while "Whistle" reached #1 in 20 countries, including the United States. On April 1, 2012, Flo Rida appeared at WWE's WrestleMania XXVIII in a segment with Heath Slater, Curt Hawkins, and Tyler Reks, in which Slater called Flo Rida "Florida" and the rapper shoved him into a wall. Later that night, he performed "Wild Ones" and "Good Feeling" before Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson came out for his match against John Cena.45 An exclusive Australian EP entitled Good Feeling was released in Australia on April 6, which contains six of his biggest hits and two remixes.46It debuted at No. 21 on the Australian ARIA Albums Chart47 On May 22, 2012, Flo Rida performed and closed the show at the first Q102 Springle Ball Concert, and the following day he performed "Goin' In" with Jennifer Lopez on the America Idol finale. On September 13, Flo Rida performed his new single "I Cry" on America's Got Talent.48 In an interview with New York Music News, Flo Rida said he is currently recording his next album and that he has finished shooting the music video for "Let It Roll".49 On December 9, he performed "Let it Roll" and "Wild Ones" at the 2012 edition of WWE's Tribute to the Troops. In November 2012, he collaborated with Olly Murs for his song "Troublemaker". In June 2013, Flo Rida collaborated with Marc Mysterio on the song "Booty on the Floor" to benefit the families and victims of the Boston Marathon bombing via One Fund Boston.50 2014–2016: My House and new singlesedit On September 29, 2014 (October 21 in the U.S) Flo Rida released the lead single from his EP My House (2015) titled "G.D.F.R." featuring Sage the Gemini. The song became his tenth top 10 hit in the United States, peaking at number 8 in the Billboard Hot 100 chart and at number 3 in the US Top 100 chart on iTunes.5152 In the meantime the rapper joined Nickelback's "Got Me Runnin' Round" single, featured in their album "No Fixed Address".53 Flo Rida was also featured in Jeremih's track "Tonight Belongs to U!".54 On June 19, 2015 Flo Rida released the second single from his EP: "I Don't Like It, I Love It" featuring Robin Thicke and Verdine White. The single reached the No. 43 spot on the Billboard Hot 100 chart.55 On October 15, 2015 the title track My House was released as a single and became an international success, peaking at number 4 on the Billboard Hot 100 in early 2016.55 Ended the EP's promotion, on December, 2015 Flo Rida released the single "Dirty Mind", featuring Sam Martin.56 On February 26, 2016, Flo Rida released a standalone single "Hello Friday" featuring Jason Derulo,57 that peaked at number 79 in the Billboard Hot 100 chart.55 On March 24, 2016, he released the promotional single "Who's With Me". On May 20, 2016, Flo Rida released two singles: "Who Did You Love" featuring Arianna and "At Night" featuring Liz Elias and Akon. On July 29, 2016, Flo Rida released "Zillionaire", that was featured in the trailer for Masterminds.58 On August 22, 2016 Flo Rida was featured on the Pitbull's single "Greenlight", included in Mr. Worldwide's tenth album "Climate Change". 2016–present: Fifth studio albumedit On December 16, 2016, Flo Rida's track "Cake" featuring Bay Area rap duo 99 Percent was included in Atlantic's "This Is a Challenge" dance compilation and later sent to top 40 radio February 28, 2017 as his new single. In July, 2017, he declared in an interview that his fifth album is still in the works and that it’s 70 percent finished. On November 17, 2017, Flo Rida released another single "Hola" featuring Colombian singer/songwriter Maluma. On March 2, 2018, Flo Rida released a new single titled "Dancer" followed shortly afterwards by the Just Dance 2019 featuring "Sweet Sensation". Flo also revealed through his Instagram on 27 August that new music was on the way "very soon" and that an album had been finished with a release planned in early 2019. Discographyedit Main article: Flo Rida discography Studio albumsedit * Mail on Sunday (2008) * R.O.O.T.S. (2009) * Only One Flo (Part 1) (2010) * Wild Ones (2012) * TBA (early 2019) EPsedit * My House (2015) Awards and nominationsedit tv shows from ymcmb, triple c's, maybach music group, cte world, doughboyz cashout, young money, cash money, big tymers, hustle gang, grand hustle and gangsta grillz's rap artists: Franklin (tv series) Connie the cow (tv series) Franklin and friends (tv series) little bear caillou toot and puddle miss spiders sunny patch friends (voiced by: the bet 106 and park rap artists and 106 and park casts members) arthur (tv series) Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat Wimzie's House peep and the big wide world odd world ready set learn the paz show pocoyo lets go pocoyo doki Fishtronaut rollie pollie ollie Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat Between The Lions little bear nanalan eureekas castle and tweenies and the rubbadubbers and little leaps and harry the bunny and bunnytown and miffy and friends and the mighty jungle and busy town mysteries and The Busy World of Richard Scarry and arthur and Wimzie's House and Timothy Goes to School the koala brothers jojo circus jungle junction ooh aah and you happy monsters band stanley Tasty Time with ZeFronk and The New Adventures Of Madeline and my little pony friendship is magic and hello kitty paradise and My Little Pony: The Movie and strawberry shortcake My Little Pony: A Very Minty Christmas My Little Pony: The Princess Promenade My Little Pony: Twinkle Wish Adventure My Little Pony: A Very Pony Place note: the bet 106 and park rap artists tv shows and tv shows from ymcmb, triple c's, maybach music group, cte world, doughboyz cashout, young money, cash money, big tymers, hustle gang, grand hustle and gangsta grillz's rap artists from imdb update will be selected and voted at www.bet.com/106andpark20vote and at www.mtv.com/106andpark20vote. vote their tv shows and movies from june 1st, 2019-december 31st, 2019. and sean e. comb's tv shows and movies will be selected and voted at: www.bet.com/106andpark20vote and at www.mtv.com/106andpark20vote. vote their tv shows and movies from july 1st, 2019-November 1st, 2019.